Monk goes Psych
by I'm The Night Writer
Summary: THE 6TH CHAPTER HAS BEEN FIXED! THE FF DOC UPLOAD WAS BEING STUPID. Check it out! MonkPsych crossover. What happens when a real OCD meets a fake ESP? read and find out! please read and review!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Monk goes Psych

By: Iron Anne Flint

Chapter 1

"Oh no! Your not trying to set me upon a date again are you, Amber?" Natalie asked the woman, Amber, on the other line of the phone "Yes! But I'm tellin' you, Nat this guy is cute!" the woman on the other line said

"Yea, so what? Is he nice? Is he sweet? Is he even a gentleman?" Natalie asked

"Yea. I'm pretty sure. And come on I've know you for about what, a year now? And tell me, when have I ever gone wrong with a date?" Amber asked

Natalie sounded sarcastic, "Well let me think...there's been Roger, Bill, and Jeffery and they have all been good looking, but not even a speck kind! They were all to vein!"

"Yea, but this one's different, his name is Shawn and he is soohohoho cute! He is a private Psychic detective and..." Natalie cut Amber short, "Woooooooh no, no, no!! I _work _for a detective and he is strange enough! And this guy is a _Psychic_?!! NOOOO!!"

"Awww come on! Just one more time! I know! I'm dating his best friend, we will make it a double date! How fun would that be?" Amber said

"Come on Amber! No!" Natalie protested

but Amber was desperate, "PLEASE!!! Ok, if you go out just this _one last time_ I'll never set up another date again, and let you find Mr. Right the slow way. Alright?"

"You promise?" Natalie asked

"Yes, I promise." Amber said

"Ok. This one double-date and that's it." Natalie said

"Yes! Besides, I already told him you'd go! It is tomorrow. That work for you?" Amber asked

"Yea, I guess so." Natalie said half-heartedly

"I'm so excited! Oh! And when we get together, I gotta talk to you about what I heard my boss say at work. I don't know what to do about it." Amber said

"Well, can't you tell me now?" Natalie inquired

"Oh no! I can't talk about it over the phone." Amber sounded worried

"Alright. Well, do you wanna come over and talk about it now?" Natalie asked

"Ya know, that wouldn't be a bad ide...oh wait, there is someone at the door. Hold on." she said, sounding annoyed

"Ok." Natalie replied. She heard Amber over the receiver, "Hey! what are you doing here?" she heard Amber ask, but then all of a sudden she heard Amber screaming like she was scared, "No! Don't! Don't come near me! No please don't do this! I won't tell anyone what I heard I swear!"

"No. You won't." a male voice responded, then she heard Amber choking, "Amber? Amber what's wrong? What happened? Amber answer me!!" Natalie yelled over her end of the phone, then she heard a, "Click" and there was silence.

"Oh my gosh. I-I-I gotta call the captain." so she quickly dialed the captain's number and told him what she heard. He said he would meet her at Amber's house and so Natalie gave him directions. She then woke up her daughter, Julie, who was asleep, and they got in the car and drove to Amber's house.

(Then you hear an odd mixture of the Monk theme song and the Psych theme song with little clips of each show)

"Where are we going mom?" Julie asked sleepily

"We have to go to Amber's house." Natalie told her

"But why? I mean, its so late!" Julie complained

"We just do!" Natalie almost yelled at her daughter, Julie looked frightened

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "But I think she might have been killed."

"Oh, momma! I'm so sorry..I-I didn't know. Oh that's horrible!" Julie said, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright. I just don't know if she is alive or not. Please don't cry! There might be a chance she is still alive." Natalie said,

"But shouldn't we call Mr. Monk?" Julie asked

Natalie replied quickly, "No, not yet. I want to wait until I know if Amber is alive or not." she said, and with that, started to cry.

Chapter 2

"So, Amber told me yesterday that you have a date tonight." said a man named Burton Guster (mainly known as Gus) to his best friend Shawn Spencer. "Yup! Waiiiit how did you know that?" Shawn asked

"You tell me. What happened to the whole "I'm soooo Psychic" thing you were just boasting about a minute ago?" Gus said sarcastically

"Oh come on Gus, we have been playing this charade for quite a while now. We both know that I am a FAKE!"

"Oh yea! WE know that but the other detectives don't! Oh well...anyway! I know you're going on a date because Amber said that it is going to be a double date."

"Oh! Who's the other couple?"

"TomKat! Come on Shawn who do you think? Me and Amber!" Gus said

"Oh! That should be fun then! I could impress my date with my "Psychic abilities" yesssssss!!!" Shawn said

"See?! That's what I mean! You are so..." then the phone rang and he didn't get to finish his sentence, "I'll get it." Gus said

"Hello, Psych Detective agency. How may I help you?" Gus said

"_Hello, is a Mr. Burton Guster there?"_ the man on the phone replied

"Speaking."

"_Did you know an Amber Chapman?"_

"Yea. I'm currently dating her."

"_Then I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

"What? What is it? Is Amber alright?!"

"_I'm afraid that Amber Chapman has committed suicide last night by hanging herself. If you could come down to her house we will give you more details. I'm so sorry"_

Gus dropped the phone and staggered backward and dropped on the couch.

"Yo Gus! Who was that? Hey, what's wrong?" Shawn asked

Gus looked up at Shawn, "It's Amber. The person on the phone said that Amber committed suicide." Gus started to cry, "She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't." Gus then broke down and started crying fully. Shawn sat next to Gus and comforted his best friend.

Later, down at Amber's house, Gus and Shawn had just pulled in at the same time as Monk. "Hmmm...I wonder who that is." Shawn said, nodding his head over towards Monk, Gus' eyes were red from crying, " I don't care. Lets just go in. I wanna get this over with." he said

"Alright." Shawn said calmly and they both got out of the car.

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer approached them, "You must be Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster." he said

"Yes we are. Though you can call us Shawn and Gus, that's fine. Um, we are from the Psych Detective agency." Shawn said

"So you're a Psychic?" Stottlemeyer asked

"Yes sir I am." Shawn replied

"Alrighty" he said sarcastically, "Anyway, Gus I'm really sorry for your loss." Stottlemeyer said

"Yea. I really loved her." Gus said

"I know. Now if you both will follow me." Stottlemeyer said

"Wow!" Shawn exclaimed, as they walked towards the house

"What?" Gus asked

"Who is that?! She is beautiful!" Shawn asked, pointing towards Natalie who was sitting on the front porch with her head resting on her knees. She was clearly crying, and a police officer was trying to get her to talk about what she heard.

"That's Natalie Teeger. She is the assistant of our Private Detective, Adrian Monk. And... that's Adrian over there." he said pointing to Monk, who was twitching and trying to straiten out a crooked mail-box.

"What's he doing?" Shawn asked

"He is trying to straiten out that mail-box."

"Why is trying to do that?" Shawn asked

"He has OCD." Stottlemeyer said

"And that is..." Gus asked

"I'll let Natalie tell you." Stottlemeyer said, "Let's go inside."

And they followed him in the house

In the house, Stottlemeyer tapped Monk on the shoulder, "Hey, Monk." he said "Oh Captain, it's you. I was just about to take a look at the crime scene."

"Ok, but first... Uh, Natalie come here for a minute please. But I want you to meet these two first. Shawn, Gus, this is Adrian Monk and his assistant

Natalie Teeger. Adrian, Natalie, this is Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster."

Shawn and Gus both shook hands with Natalie, (who's eyes were red and puffy by this time) and Monk. But then Monk held out his hand to Natalie and Natalie shoved a wipe in his hands.

"My hands aren't that dirty." Shawn said

"It's not you it's me. I do that with everyone." Monk said, "So you're a psychic, huh?"

"Yes." Shawn said noticing the wedding ring on his finger, and knowing that he had an assistant, "And I am sensing a sadness about you," he said placing his hand over Monk's heart and closing his eyes, "Your wife died didn't she?" he asked

"Yes." Monk said almost bewildered, "But, how did you know?" he asked

Shawn shrugged his shoulders, "I'm psychic." he said

Monk twitched his head, straitened his coat, and walked into the family room where Amber was murdered.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now, Stottlemeyer, Shawn, Monk and Natalie were all in the family room. . Monk immediately started to walk around the room and observe. Shawn whispered to Stottlemeyer, "Why does he look like he is doing yoga with his hands?"

"Thats his way of trying to figure out what happened." Stottlemeyer replied

"Oh, ok." Shawn said, _"Moving your hands around doesn't make sense. But oh well.." _Shawn thought and started looking around the room.

There was a big couch against the east wall, with a big comfy looking chair(that also included a footstool with it) on the north wall. There was also a TV directly across the room from the chair along with a rug on the floor, a blanket (messed up on the floor), and a dining room chair. There was a fan on the ceiling, with the rope still hanging from it.

Then, Monk spoke, "This is the chair she jumped from?" Monk said, pointing to the dining room chair.

"We are positive, yes." a man named Lieutenant Randy Disher said

"How tall was she?" Monk asked

"Uhhh..." Randy said looking down at his files, "5'11" is what is says here." he replied

"Your about as tall as she is, Randy. Could you stand on this stool for me, please?" Monk asked

"Uhb.., ok." Randy said. So he walked over and stood on the stool

Monk looked at where Randy's head was and where the ceiling fan came.

"Why didn't she use stool, she could have easily jumped from the stool. Why a chair? I think that with that, and what Natalie heard, on the phone, I don't think this was a suicide, this was a murder."

In the meanwhile, Shawn, (using his photographic memory) was trying to find something else significant in the room. Just then both Shawn and Monk noticed the blanket on the floor, sitting across from the big chair, and a small cell phone on corner of the seat of the big chair. And all of a sudden Shawn spoke up before Monk got a chance too. He put his fingers to the side of his head, and started to "see" things "Aaahhhh!! I-I think I'm getting something!" Monk walked over to Natalie and asked, "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Yea . Here." she said, pulling a little packet of pills from her purse and dropping them in his hand.

"I'll be right back." he said and he walked over to Shawn, and put the packet in his hand.

Shawn shook his head like he was coming out of a trance, "What are these for?" Shawn asked looking at his hand, then back at Monk.

"You were holding your head and said you thought you were getting something. I assumed you had a headache." Monk replied

"No, I was getting a very strong energy until you interrupted me and broke the psychic connection." Shawn said

"Ya know, I don't believe your really a psychic." Monk said, but Shawn interrupted him, and closing his eyes, he said, "Shh shh...I-I think I'm getting something else..." He then, walked over to where the blanket lay, and, (acting like he was in a trance) started speaking in a girl like voice, "No! Please don't come near me! No!!" then he grabbed the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around his own neck, making chocking sounds. Stottlemeyer rushed over to him and yelled "What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Shawn sighed a big breath and, (never opening his eyes) said "I'm sorry but I just got possessed by the spirit of the one who was killed."

"Now _your_ saying she was killed?" Stottlemeyer asked

"Yes and–and she guiding me...yes, I'm picking up something very strong...over by the big chair." he said, "Yes! She was sitting there talking on the phone with the blanket on her."

"Whadda you mean?" Stottlemeyer asked

"Look Captain, it's her cell phone." Randy said, picking up the cell phone from the corner of the cushion.

"Ya know Shawn, I don't really think much of Psychic's , you know that right?" Stottlemeyer asked

"Yes. I felt a negative aura when we first met." Shawn replied, "Although I am sensing that you think I would be helpful on this particular case."

"Hahaha! No. I think Monk can take it from here." Stottlemeyer said

"Well if you do ever need me you can always just call." Shawn replied

"Over Monk's dead body." Stottlemeyer told him as he walked away

When Shawn walked outside he saw an Officer, (Lieutenant Randy Disher) talking to Gus on the porch steps. _"I better let them talk." _he thought to himself, then he saw Natalie sitting nearby on the lawn, resting her head in her hands with a little girl (Julie) sitting nest to her trying to comfort her, and Shawn thought to himself, _"Now is my time to do some talkin'."_ and he walked over to Natalie and Julie.

"Hi. You must Natalie." Shawn said sitting next to her

"Listen. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, so just please leave me alone." Natalie replied, slowly lifting up her head.

"Listen I can feel the pain your experiencing." he told her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I can also feel a connection between you and the deceased." he said, "You were friends weren't you?"

"Yes. Very good friends. Now she's gone, and..."she started crying again and Julie looked from her mom, then to Shawn and slowly walked away.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok, it's alright." Shawn said in a comforting tone.

Natalie slowly sat upright, and apologized, "I'm sorry. I can't help it"

"Hey, you just lost a best friend. It is alright. If there is anything I can do for you, just pay me a visit or give me a call." he said, handing her a "Psych" business card. She looked at him and gave a sad, faint smile, "I'll do that, thank you Mr...?" she with an inquisitive tone

"Spencer, but you can call me Shawn." he responded

"Alright, Shawn. I gotta see Monk for a minute, excuse me." she said

"Ok. Bye." he said as she walked away. As he started to look over to where Gus was, something on the ground caught his eye, he stood up, and then, all of a sudden grabbing his head, he cried out, "Ohhh boy! Ohhhh no!! She was murdered by a woman! She was murdered by a woman!! Monk, how could you miss this?!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Shawn you idiot! Why didja say that?!"_ Shawn inwardly chided to himself. His eyes immediately started scanning the area for something that would as least suggest a woman was there. _"Come on Shawn, keep it up..." _he told himself, Monk just shook his head, "I didn't miss a thing! What do you mean?" Monk asked.

"Uhhh, something...very vague...a-a" he said. Then stumbled around for only a moment before falling dramatically into the flowerbed running alongside of the house. He cautiously opened one eye and took a quick look at the footprint that he noticed, that made him open his big mouth and say that it was a woman. As he took a good look at it, he was aghast at what he found...

"Shawn?! What happened?" Stottlemeyer shouted. Shawn slowly sat up and acted groggy, "It's here, it's here! The footprint proves it was a woman!" he shouted. Stottlemeyer's eyes widened, "What footprint? Where?" he asked, shocked at what Shawn had just said. Shawn closed his eyes, and turned his head away, pointing a finger on the ground next to where he had fallen. Monk and Stottlemeyer both walked over to where the footprint was. Monk took just one glance at the boot before giving a small smile, "I already saw that and that's a mans boot size 8." he said, "It's from the crime scene photogra-" Monk cut short. He saw the other set of footprints, that Shawn had originally seen, "Those aren't from the photographer." Monk said in a perplexed voice.

"See! I–the voices told me! They keep screaming out that it was a woman!" Shawn shouted back, while covering his ears trying to block out the imaginary voices.

Monk's eyes widened as he inspected the prints further. "He's right," Monk said, "It was a woman." Stottlemeyer couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Not you too Monk! What do you mean it was a woman? Where's the proof?!" Monk just pointed to the two sets of footprints in the flowerbed. "If you look, the photographers footprints are deeper in the dirt, Since he's a male, he has bigger bones and more muscle. The other footprints aren't as deep, which means a smaller body frame."

Stottlemeyer sighed, "Are you sure they're different footprint's Monk?" he asked, not wanting to believe that the murderer was a woman.

Monk nodded, "Yea, the patterns, on the soles are different. And there is some hair, I just noticed, on this bush right here. I'm afraid Mr. Spencer's right, it's a woman."

"Alright." Stottlemeyer said reluctantly, "Monk, your word is good enough for me. Randy, take that hair and bag it, we'll take it to the lab when we get back to the station, and get Forensics over here. We need a casting of that footprint." Randy nodded and he walked over to the bush and carefully placed the hairs in a small plastic bag. After he had placed the hairs in the bag, he walked over to the head of Forensics and told him what he needed to do. While he was doing this, the photographer came over and snapped a few quick shots of the footprints.

After all of this had taken place, Shawn walked over to where Monk was. "So, do you believe me now?" he asked, hoping that his last charade was convincing. Monk looked at Shawn and shook his head, "No, I don't believe in Psychics. Never have, never will. That whole "seeing things" and "hearing voices" never really convinced me. And besides, you people are never right." Shawn gave a half smile, "Except for now for now...of course." he said. "Nuh-uh..."Monk replied, "not even now. You want to know what I think? I think you just have good observation." Shawn's stomach gave an uncomfortable tweak, but he tried to ignore it, "Impossible. You saw how the spirit of the deceased entered me, and how the voices told me it was a woman." he said, trying in desperation to convince Monk that he was clairvoyant, even though he wasn't. Monk nodded, "Yea I saw. But you were faking it, you had to have. People can't come back once they are already dead, Mr. Spencer."

"Ahhh," Shawn countered "but their spirit can come back you know. Maybe because of someone they lost, or to comfort someone they loved..." Monk whirled his head around, "Your preaching to the choir, Spencer. I would give anything to have..." but he was cut short by the voice of Natalie approaching the two of them. Her voice sounded weary and her eyes were red, "Mr. Monk, you about ready? Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" she asked. Monk just turned around and looked over at Natalie, "No, I was just about to look for you. Yes I'm ready to go, good-bye Mr. Spencer."

"You can call me Shawn, Mr. Monk, and it was a pleasure meeting you both. Especially you, Ms. Teeger." he said smiling in her direction. Then, wiping his dirty hands on the side of his jeans, he grabbed Monk's hand with both of his, and gave him a hearty hand-shake. Then, he extended his hand in Natalie's direction and shook her hand. "Well, I better go and see if Gus is ready to go. You two drive safe! I'll see you later!"

"Good-bye Shawn, it was nice meeting you too." Natalie called out after him.

After Shawn had walked away, Monk quickly turned to Natalie snapping his fingers, "Wipe, wipe! It was a two hand-er!" he hissed, "And did you see his hands? Oh, he did that on purpose, I know it!" he said, scrubbing at his hand vigorously.

"I'm sure he didn't realize it, Mr. Monk. Now let's go, me and Julie need to get some rest." she said, turning around and heading towards her car with Julie waiting inside. Monk just followed her, still rubbing away at his hand.

Shawn steadily approached Gus and placed his hand on Gus' shoulder, "Hey dude, you ready to go?" he asked, but Stottlemeyer answered Shawn's question, "Uhhh, you're both going to have to go, down to the station. We need to ask the both of you some questions. We're about wrapped up here, then you can just follow me." Shawn nodded, "Alright, no problem. Just let us know when your ready!" he said cheerily. Stottlemeyer nodded back, and walked over to help get things ready to go.

Once they were alone, Shawn looked over at Gus, "Hey Gus, you doin' ok man?" he asked. Gus just shook his head, "I don't even know, man. I'm just so drained and I just wanna get some sleep."

Shawn looked at his weary friend, "I know buddy, once this is over we'll be able to get rest."

After a few minutes, Stottlemeyer approached them and told them they were ready to go. They nodded and all walked off to their cars, and drove off, headed towards the San Francisco Police Department.

---------------------------------

After a very long, grueling two hours at the down at the SFPD station, Shawn and Gus were finally allowed to go. But before they did, however, Stottlemeyer stopped them. "Are, uh, you guys stayin' in the area?" he asked. Shawn nodded, "Well if you need us to, we can rent a hotel somewhere." he replied. "That would be appreciated," Stottlemeyer told him, "We might still need to question you both again."

Shawn was confused, "Why would you need to do that? I mean, you don't think that either of us had anything to do with..." Stottlemeyer cut him off, "We're not sure yet. We're not sure of anything."

"But what about what me and that Monk guy said?" Shawn asked, "We both agreed that it was a woman who was the murderer"

"Listen Mr. Spencer, that was just a hunch. You don't know if she was murdered by a woman." Stottlemeyer barked back, irritated at everyone saying that it was woman. Just then, Randy rushed up to Stottlemeyer, "Captain! Captain! I just got a phone call, Monk and Natalie have been in an accident."

Stottlemeyers' eyes widened, "What?!" he shouted, "Are they alright?!" Randy just shook his head, and looked at Stottlemeyer right in the eyes, "It doesn't look good, Sir."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone! Thinkgs have been soooooo horribly hectic with my stories! Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------

There was sadness behind Stottlemeyers eyes as he looked away from Randy, "What hospital are they at?" he asked.

"They're at the Kaiser Permanente down on Geary Boulevard." Randy replied Stottlemeyer heaved a sigh and nodded, "Randy, get the car. We're going down there right now." he said.

"Yes sir." Randy replied, then went as quick as he could to get the car, with Stottlemeyer close behind him. Shawn and Gus looked at each other, then back at the door Stottlemeyer and Randy had just walked through.

"Man, I hope they're alright." Shawn said, "We should probably go visit 'em." he said, looking back at Gus.

Gus shook his head, "I can't, I gotta sleep." he said

Shawn nodded, "Alright, tell ya what...we'll go, get a hotel room, I'll drop you off and you can sleep. Then, I'll go and visit 'em at the hospital and maybe do a little more investigating. That sound alright?" Gus nodded, and they both walked out of the station to find a decent hotel.

"I'm sorry sirs but the only room we have available at this time has one queen size bed, all the rooms with two beds are filled." the clerk told Shawn and Gus. Shawn nodded, "Alright that's fine, we'll take that." he said.

"Woah woah woah!" Gus interrupted, "There ain't no way I'm sharin' a bed with you, Shawn!"

Shawn made a face at Gus and looked back at the clerk, "Will you excuse us for a moment please?" he asked, the clerk nodded and Shawn pulled Gus to the side. "Listen, this is the only good hotel around here and sharing a bed for a few nights is not that bad!"

"Shawn, it's not the fact that I'm _sharing_a bed, it's the fact that I'm sharin' a bed with _you_!" he said, then heaved a great sigh, "Ya know what...fine. Just get it, I need sleep, just get the room." he said grumpily.

Shawn walked back up to the clerk, "Alright we'll take that room that'll be fine." As soon as they paid, Gus went ahead and went up to the room, while Shawn decided to drive to the hospital and visit Natalie.

--------------------------------------------------

Randy and Stottlemeyer burst through the doors of the hospital and walked straight to the Information Desk. "We're looking for an Adrian Monk, a Natalie Teeger, and a Julie Teeger. Can you tell us what rooms they're in, please?" Stottlemeyer asked.

The woman nodded politely and looked through her papers. "Hmm...alright, Natalie and Julie Teeger are on the 2nd floor room 219 A&B. And Adrian Monk is in a clean room in ICU." she said.

Stottlemeyer's heart dropped, "A clean room?! What is he doing there??!" he asked forcefully.

The woman just raised her hands defensively, "All I know is that he is in a clean room in Intensive Care."

Stottlemeyer sighed, "Alright thanks. Randy, lets go." he said, and they both rushed to first see Monk and to see if he was ok.

"Monk must have internal bleeding or something." Randy said as they ran towards ICU

"But if was internal bleeding why would they have him in a clean room?" Stottlemeyer snapped back.

"Well...er..." Randy stuttered, "I-I don't know sir. Here it is." he said, pointing to two big double doors, with the words 'Intensive Care Unit' written on them.

They walked in, moved to the front desk and told the woman they were looking for an Adrian Monk. When they said his name, the woman's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, him..." she said, "hold on let me get his doctor and he'll show you where it is." she called over Monk's doctor. He was a tall, thin man who walked with a cane and slight limp, his face also carried an unpleasant 'I don't really give-a-crap' look. "These two men are here to see your patient Doctor." the lady told him

"Ah! You're here to see the highly annoying, obsessive-compulsive man huh?" he asked

Stottlemeyer nodded, "Yea that would be him. What's wrong with him? I mean, he's not dying is he?" he asked with concern.

"Dying? No, we haven't been that lucky yet." the doctor said.

Stottlemeyer and Randy looked at each other with confusion, "Why would you say that?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Because, maybe if he was dying, then we could probably fix him. But since he's not, our only hope we have for sanity is that he'll leave as soon as possible. Follow me." he said turning and going down the hall to where the clean rooms were.

Stottlemeyer and Randy couldn't believe how up front and rude this man was. Yes Monk was annoying, but this was starting to go over the edge.

--------------------------------------------------

After stopping by a florist shop to pick out a pretty bouquet of flowers and a small white teddy bear, Shawn drove to the hospital where Monk, Natalie and Julie were being kept.

He walked up to the front desk and asked the woman at the Information Desk where Julie and Natalie were. After the woman told him, he walked over to the elevator and went up to the second floor. "Ok...219, 219 ah! Here it is!" he took a deep breath, "Whew! Alright Shawn, you can do this!" he said to himself. He then opened the door and poked his head through, "Hello? Can I drop in?"

Natalie smiled when she saw Shawn's head peak through the door, "Sure, come on in!" she called sitting up a little more in her hospital bed.

"Hey, I heard you guys were in a car accident and thought I'd drop by and give you these," he handed Natalie the flowers, "and you this." and he handed Julie the bear. Julie smiled broadly, "Thank you!" she said, excepting the bear happily.

Natalie also looked at Shawn and smiled "Yes Shawn, thank you. That's really nice, they're beautiful!"

"Of course! Anyone who has been in an accident needs something to brighten up the day." he replied, sitting down and leaning back casually in one of the chairs in the room. "So how's your boss, Monk doin'?" Shawn asked, looking over at Natalie.

Natalie's eyes widened, "Oh no, Monk! I almost forgot!" and she quickly pressed buzzer that signaled for the nurse.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After two nurses got Stottlemeyer, Randy, and the doctor all suited up for the clean room, the doctor led them to where Monk was being kept. When they arrived, Stottlemeyer and Randy were in shock at what they saw...there was Monk, but not how they expected to see him. He was sitting upright in a very clean hospital bed, looking completely content and reading a magazine. Stottlemeyer and Randy now realized why the doctors and nurses wanted Monk out.

Once they walked into the room, Stottlemeyer looked at Monk, "Monk what's wrong? Why are you in here?" he asked.

"It's the only clean area they have here." he said, turning a page in his magazine, not noticing that his doctor had already taken his mask off. Stottlemeyer had, had enough, and he also pulled off the mask covering his nose and mouth,

"Monk the only reason your in here is because it's clean?!" he asked forcefully.

Monk looked up and saw that all three of the men in the room had removed their masks, "Ah! Put those back on! Your contaminating the room!" he cried out, reaching for the oxygen mask by his bedside, and placing it over his mouth.

"Oh stop it! Your giving me a headache!" the doctor rudely snapped at Monk, "Your not gonna die just because we decided to breathe with our masks off. Now take off that oxygen mask you look like an idiot!" Monk only glared at the doctor, who rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "I can't believe they pulled me out of a convention for this!"

"That's it Monk, get on your clothes we're checking you outta here." Stottlemeyer said, annoyed at Monk for being as silly as he was, and also at the doctor for being as rude as he was, "Now, I'm gonna go start checking you out, and when I'm finished and come back here, I expect to see you dressed and ready to go, we have a murder case that needs you to solve it."

The doctor closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, yes! Finally!" he said, as Stottlemeyer and Randy walked out of the room to check Monk out of the hospital.

After Stottlemeyer had signed the appropriate papers, him and Randy went back to Monks ICU room, only to find Monk out of bed...but still in his hospital gown, with nurse who brought in his clothes still in the room. "Monk, what're you doin' still in your gown? I told you ya need to get dressed." he said frustratedly.

But Monk shook his head, "But, the gown is clean and completely sterile for up to 12 hours, and I've only been wearing it for 4½. And it's even been ironed!"

Randy and Stottlemeyers jaws dropped, "It's been ironed?!" they both said in unison, then looked at the nurse who explained everything simply by rolling her eyes. Stottlemeyer sighed, "You know what...fine I just wanna get you outta here." Monk nodded and grabbed the oxygen tank by his bed.

Stottlemeyer thought that this had gone far enough, "Woah woah woah! No! You are _not _going to bring that, Monk!" he said, on the verge of shouting.

The doctor finally spoke up again, "Ugh! It doesn't matter let him take it! Just get him outta here before I decide to amputate his mouth!"

"Oh, you think your so cool with your 'fire cane'? How about if I have you arrested for drug addiction?" Monk quickly retaliated back.

"What? I don't know _what _your talking about!" the doctor shouted back

Stottlemeyer tried to calm the situation before it got any worse, "Monk that's enough." he said.

But Monk ignored him, "Oh I'm sure you do, you take Vicodin for the pain in your leg, which, I assume was from either a gunshot wound or some sort of nerve damage. And when your not doctoring or torturing your patients with your attitude you play guitar, which is why the fingers on your right hand are slightly longer than the fingers on your left. I also assume that you play piano as well." he said, smiling triumphantly, "Oh, and you also like someone from where you are originally from, wasn't her name Lisa? Lisa Cud-"

Stottlemeyer couldn't take this anymore and cut Monk off before he finished his sentence, "Monk! Stop it alright!? Let's get outta here!" he shouted before walking huffily towards the door, with Randy and Monk close behind.

After Monk's outburst, the doctor, for once, was unable to speak, he could only stand there bewildered. But, after the trio had left, a faint and rare smile could be seen flickering on the corners of his mouth.

After getting out of ICU, Stottlemeyer sent Randy and Monk to the car, (not wanting to walk around with Monk dressed as he was), so he could check on Natalie and Julie...

-----------------------------------

Natalie felt better after being reassured by a nurse that Monk was alright and had been checked out of the hospital.

"You're sure there's nothing I can do for you before I leave?" Shawn asked, standing by Natalies bed.

Natalie smiled, "No, you've done enough for us already...Thank you for coming, Shawn, and thank you so much for the flowers." she said.

Julie piped in, "And thank you for the bear, Mr. Spencer!" she said with a broad grin.

Shawn turned around and smiled back, "You're welcome! And you don't have to call me Mr. Spencer, call me Shawn." Julie just chuckled and nodded. He then said his goodbyes, and left the building and headed for murder victims former house.

In the meanwhile, Stottlemeyer had just gotten through talking with the nurse, and found out that Natalie and Julie would be able to leave the hospital that night. After that, he went and visited the two girls, made sure they were alright, then went back to the police car so him and Randy could take Monk home.

----------------------------------

To be continued...(in another chapter, coming soon!)

A/N: Leave me a review if you figured out the name of Monk's Doctor! If you haven't let me know and I will Private Message you and let you know! Thanks for reading!

-----------------------------------


	5. Chapter 6

By: Iron Anne Flint

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it! Unfortunately . . . If I did, I would be filthy stinkin' rich right now! But nope! Just an average person . . . sad sigh

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn hopped out of the car and began walking toward the murder victim's house. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he had a feeling that he should do a quick check-over . . . just in case. He casually looked around at the other houses to make sure no one was looking, then quickly opened the latch to the fence and quietly slipped into the backyard.

Shawn was finding it weird and quite lonely to do all this without Gus being right there by his side. He figured he could've waited for Gus until after he slept, but then again, he didn't want Gus to have to worry about him. The guy was going through enough. Besides, by then it probably would've been too late to do anything that would help, so he would just have to do this by himself.

By now, he had reached the back windows by the kitchen. He peered over and took a look at them, and he saw one that would be able to lift open, "Bingo! No latch!" he whispered to himself. As he started looking around to find something to pry open the window with. He remembered the small pocketknife on Gus' key-chain. "Ha! This'll work." he said, pulling the keys out of his pocket. After a few minutes of struggling and grunting, he managed to slip the blade under the window. Once he did so, he began turning the blade sharply from side to side and the window slowly began to pry open. As soon as it was wide enough, he put the keys back in his pocket, slipped his fingers between the sill and the window, and slowly lifted the window upwards.

Once it was open, he poked his head thru, and took a quick glance around, then stood back pushed himself up into a sitting position on the window sill. He put his legs into the house and hopped down on the kitchen floor.

"Well, that went a little easier than I thought." he said to himself as he walked around the kitchen table. "Ok, let's see what we can find in here." he said, his eyes scanning around the kitchen area, when he caught sight of some pictures on the fridge. "Yesssss!! Pictures!" he exclaimed, "Always a bonus." he walked over and studied the three photos on the fridge carefully and commented on each of them. There was one of Natalie and Amber together, "That Natalie is so hot!"

The second, was of Gus, Shawn, and Amber together, Shawn chuckled to himself, he remembered that night. They all had to cram in this tiny little photo booth with Gus sitting very squashed and uncomfortable in the middle.

The last picture on the fridge was one of just Gus and Amber together, with Gus kissing Amber on the cheek.._"Poor Gus,"_ Shawn thought as he gazed at the picture, _"He really did have somethin' good with that girl." _he shook his head sadly as he walked around the rest of the house to see what he could find. He decided it would be best to start with the back of the house and work his way forward, so he made his way to the bedroom that was down the hall.

As he stepped into the room the first thing that greeted his eyes was . . . Shawn then heard the click of a key turning in the lock. He knew someone was coming in the house, _"Oh crap."_ he thought as he quickly crouched down and began walking stealthi-stealthal-st-stealthly-stealthil-y . . . I give up, very _quietly _on the balls of his feet, down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Monk was sitting at home,(and fully clothed), shining a couple pairs of his shoes that were sitting on a plastic sheet in a neat row by his feet, and thinking about that so-called "psychic" Shawn Spencer.

"He can't be a real Psychic." he said to himself, "It's just not possible. He must have observational skills, that's the only explanation." He shook his head and began rubbing at his shoes with the rag a little more roughly. "I can't think about that anymore . . . I gotta focus on the case. No, I gotta get back to that house . . . uh, after I'm done with this shoe."

So, three shoes later, when Monk was finished, he called up Natalie, who was back home from the hospital, and asked her if she could drive him to Amber Chapman's home.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow Mr. Monk? Me and Julie are really tired, and besides shouldn't you tell the Captain before you go inside?"

"No, he knows I need to observe if he wants the case solved."

_"Alright, let me drop Julie off at a friends house and I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye, Mr. Monk."

He hung up the phone and waited for Natalie to arrive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was just coming up on the end of the hall, when there was another sound being heard, it was a voice, "Shawn? Shawn, it's just me. Shawn! Come out here, I know your there!"

Shawn breathed a sigh of relief. He straightened up and walked over to where the front door was, "Gus, it's just you. Two things, first; what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping?"

"Well, I was, but then I found out I couldn't sleep until I get to the bottom of who murdered Amber. I remembered that you were here, so I just took the bus."

"Ok, and second; how did you get in here? Did . . . Ah! Gus, did you break in?"

"No, I used the key she gave me."

"She _gave _you a key? What for?" Shawn asked raising his eyebrows

"Just in case I was ever in the area she said I could drop by and visit." Gus replied

"Oooooo . . . Guuuus . . ." Shawn's sly voice replied back, a small smile playing on his lips

"It's not like that Shawn," Gus said giving Shawn a look that basically told him to shut up.

"Suuuure." Shawn replied sarcastically before continuing, "Anyway, I was starting with the bedroom, lets go." He said as he walked down the hall with Gus close behind.

Unbeknownst to Shawn, Gus was feeling a tremendous agony in his heart, and being in Amber's house wasn't helping.

This is the place where Gus and Amber would watch part of a movie, then fall asleep snuggling on the couch; or having dinner and visiting with her family . . . although it pained him, he constantly told himself he needed to find her killer, and maybe . . . just maybe, he would feel some peace over this sadness.

"Alrighty, let's take a look-sy." Shawn said, as he gazed around the room.

On the left side of the room, was her bed, night-stand, dresser, and closet. On the right side, were two sinks, and a door leading to the toilet and shower.

And directly in front of him was a copy of a painting that he had noticed when he first walked in, "This painting is, 'Woman with Parasol', by Mon-et . . . Mo-net . . . Mo-neet . . . Mo-"

"It's Monet, Shawn" Gus said, rolling his eyes, "The 'T' is silent."

"Oh, right. I knew that." he replied, separating from Gus to look around the rest of the room, "Alright, you look in the closet, and I'll look in the night-stand."

"What it is that we are lookin' for, exactly?" Gus asked, making his way toward the closet.

"Anything that might give us a lead as to who would've done this." Shawn replied, opening the drawer.

"What about that blond who was there this mornin'? Ya know the one who got in a car accident?"

Shawn began looking through the night-stand, "Natalie? No way! Did you even see her this morning? She was crying her eyes out! NOT the attitude of someone who just committed a murder. Oh!"

"What, you find somethin'?" Gus asked, turning from the closet and looking at Shawn.

"She has an autographed Tears for Fears 'Songs From the Big Chair; Deluxe Edition', CD! And she keeps it in a drawer?! Dude, who would keep this in a drawer?!"

"Shawn, we're lookin' for somethin' related to the murder. Not autographed CD's . . ." his sentence was stopped when there was the rattling of a door handle.

"Oh no. Someone's in the house!" Shawn whispered

"And you had to start with the back of the house where there isn't a place to get out!!" Gus angrily whispered back

"Well, I didn't know anyone would be here! I thought the cops were done!" he replied

Gus shushed him, "Shhh-shhh, I think I hear 'em talkin'."

_"Why was this door open? The cops always makes sure that the door is locked when they leave." _the male voice said, "Wair, look. the kitchen window is open."

"Someone broke in" the female voice whispered

the male voice sounded grave whne it replied,_ "Yea, and they're still here."_

_"I'm calling the Captain."_ the female voise said pulling out her cell-phone as her and the male walked inot the front-room away from the hall.

"Dude! It's Natalie and that Monk guy!" Shawn said looking at Gus

"Are you sure?" Gus asked

Shawn nodded, "I know her voice anywhere. And she is Monks assistant so she would have to go with him anywhere. Come on, let's say hello." he said, getting up and heading towards the door, when Gus reached out and stopped him, "No way, Shawn. I don't feel like being thrown in prison for breaking and entering on a crime scene, just because you thought you would make our presence known to people who work for the cops!"

Shawn gave Gus a 'Come on, you should know me better by now' look and replied "Gus, you've known me for years, and you should well know that I have a plan. Now, just follow my lead." he patted Gus on the arm, and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Shawn carefully tiptoed behind Monk and Natalie, then beckoned Gus (who was hiding in the hall), to his side. He put his hands to his head and began shouting, "Oh Gus!! It's here!! It's here! I know it is!!!!!"

Shawn doubled over and continued shouting and grunting as if all this pained him.

Natalie dropped her cell phone and gave a gasp of shock as her and Monk whirled around to see Shawn.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing here?" Monk asked agitated-ly

Gus knew exactly what to say, "He's being controlled by a spirit. I couldn't stop him from comin' here."

Monk wasn't convinced, "Listen, he's not supposed to be here, it-it's breaking and entering."

"But we didn't break in, I had a key." Gus said

"Then why is the window open?" Natalie asked

"Uhhh . . ." At this point, Gus didn't know what to say. He gave a worried glance over at his friend who was still doing his 'psychic' thing.

"Uh, the spirit told me it was getting stuffy, and it wanted me to open a window." he lied

Monk and Natalie cast unsure glances at each other. "It wanted you to open a . . . window?" Natalie asked in a wary tone.

"Yes . . . yes and it's guiding me . . . it's guiding me to the . . . the bedroom." he said, brushing past Gus, and stumbling and lurching down the hall to the bedroom, one hand on the side of his head, and one hand outstretched in front of him.

Gus beckoned Monk and Natalie to go with him, and they reluctantly followed.

When they reached the bedroom, Shawn began speaking again, "Something is here . . . in this room. Please, please help me look for it. He said, as Monk and he both (unintentionally) walked over to the night-stand. They both looked at each other and Shawn gave Monk a small smile. Monk just groaned slightly and they both began looking through the drawer.

They pulled out a few CD's, a pen and pencil, some receipts, a daily planner . . ._a daily planner!_

"Ah ha!" they both exclaimed as Shawn reached out and snatched the planner out of the drawer, "This is it! This is what the spirit wanted me to find!" Shawn cried out, waving the planner above his head.

"Did it tell you what to find in it?" Gus asked

Shawn shook his head, "No. Let's see what's in here." he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to flip through the pages of the book. Monk sat next to him and peered into the book, "Do you think you could slow down just a little?" he asked

Shawn ignored the request and continued to turn the pages rapidly. "Ah! Here!" he cried stopping at day of April 5th.

"What does it say?" Natalie asked

"It says, 'Confront B.J. about conversation.'" Monk replied, "I wonder who 'B.J.' is."

"I bet it would be in the address book part of this planner." Shawn said, giving them all his 'serious' face. He turned to the back of the planner, closed his eyes and placed a hand over a page with names and numbers "Wait, I'm sensing that all these digits are for her work. This planner, was for her work."

"So, do you think she heard a co-worker talkin' about somethin' that she shouldna heard?" Gus asked

Shawn sighed, "That's what it seems like . . . but what did she hear?"

Monk stood up and rolled his eyes, "If we knew, we wouldn't be here, would we?" he said sarcastically

Shawn scowled slightly behind Monks back. "Does anyone know where she worked?"

"Why do you need to know?" Monk asked sharply, "Your Psychic, shouldn't you know already?" Monk said with a smirk crossing his features

Shawn placed his fingers on either side of his head, "Your negative aura is beginning to block my receptors, I can't pick up anything."

"She worked as an editor for the_ San Fransisco Herald_." Gus said

"Hmmm . . . Gus, I think we should drop by her work so I can read her co-workers to see if I can pick up anything . . . you know, psychically."

Soon after this, they all departed from the house.

----------------------------------------------------

"He has observational skills, maybe a photographic memory...but that's all there is to it. He's not really a psychic." Monk said to Natalie.

"What don't you like about him Mr. Monk? I think he's alright." Natalie replied

"Don't you see it, Natalie? He is pretending to be a psychic so he can solve cases and get money." Monk said back

"You don't know, he might just have real abilities of a psychic."

Monk shook his head and chuckled slightly, "No, no, no. There is no such thing as a real psychic."

-----------------------------------------------

"Dude, did you see how entranced Natalie was at my performance?" Shawn asked excitedly

"Are you sure 'entranced' is the right word? She might of been thinking, '_Oh, that guy looks totally ridiculous runnin' around the house shoutin' like a banshee._' You never know Shawn." Gus said

Shawn smiled, "No, no, she liked it, I can tell. Now, here is what I think, we go and find a place that sells Pineapple smoothies, and then we go back to hotel and get some rest, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me!" Gus agreed

Shawn clapped his hands together, "Awesome! Lets go find those smoothies!"

----------------------------------------------

TBC . . .


End file.
